


To The Guardians

by WolfCross



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura - Freeform, F/M, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Highschool, Semi-silent Red, Trainers just starting out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCross/pseuds/WolfCross
Summary: Felix Leone barely wanted much out of life. Being thrown in blindly into the life of a trainer definitely wasn't a part of his plan, especially with the schooling involved. All Felix wants is peace throughout the year, but fate has other plans.Many Legendary Pokemon have gone dark, corrupted and infected by the shadows, targeting whole regions with the intent of decimation. Only Felix can stop his mad rise of evil, but what could be causing it? And what's so special about his aura?





	To The Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> So, this may look familiar. I wanted to do a take on the Aura effect in pokemon as I feel that its super cool, but not mentioned nearly enough as it should be. If you're interested, go ahead and give it a shot. It'll be a little slow at the start, but will pick up later. Leave me feedback, please! Enjoy!

The moment Felix walked past the gates of the school, his throat seized, and he stopped in his tracks. Nerves and anxiety clenched him, making him shiver where he stood. Still, he hid this behind his familiar mask of confidence that he always wore. He kept his mask on so tightly and so often that he began wondering if it had become part of his face. The many kids that passed him by, all with different and powerful pokémon, could only see that mask, and couldn't see the fear inside.

Felix ran a hand through his lengthy brown hair, looking down nervously at his uniform, making sure everything was neat and where it was supposed to be. He chastised himself for not doing this while he was at home, though he couldn't much about it now. Hastily, he adjusted his tie, nearly strangling himself in the process. He knew it looked completely out of whack, though he never tied a tie before, so it was bound to happen. The uniform was a standard long sleeved white dress shirt under a blue blazer, and dark pants, something he could easily adapt to, unlike the school itself.

The school building itself wasn't anything special. It seemed like any high school that any normal person would go to. It was a rather long, orange building with a dark red roof, and white streaks along some of the walls. The building didn't' scare him, it was the buildings purpose. To train the new best of the best. The new trainers that would explore the world, and discover new things about how the world worked. Standing in front of it alone made his nerves run high.

A sudden shifting in his uniform startled him. Something fluffy had brushed past the back of his neck. Quickly, he reached back and snagged the cause, holding the brown, fluffy eevee by the scruff of his neck.

"Callibur, take it easy." Felix hissed. The eevee glanced nervously back to him. Felix sighed.

"Yeah, I'm scared too. But were here aren't we? So let's take this place by storm."

Despite his words, he could barely recall how he had gotten into this position in the first place. The Kanto Pokémon Academy was a place where some of the most talented students across the world come to learn. Felix wasn't what people would call a natural at training pokémon. In fact, he would say that he was terrible at it. And yet the school had accepted him knowing this. They had his records no doubt, and he was completely boggled on why he was standing outside these very gates.

Felix took a deep breath and joined the crowd. With each step, Callibur's claws pressed further and further into the skin on his shoulder. The pain was annoying, but it put aside his nerves for the time being.

As soon as he entered the school, he was immediately taken aback by its grandness. There must have been a considerable amount of effort in the architecture of the building as it seemed spacious and beautifully painted. There was a larger than life statue of a dragonite placed in the middle of the large entry hall, placed carefully in the middle as so for students not to trip on. Felix must have been in a complete daze because the intercom made his heart skip a beat.

"Attention all students. Welcome to Kanto's very own Pokémon Academy. Will all students please report to the auditorium at nine o'clock. Thank you." A polite sounding woman said over the intercom.

Felix looked at the clock overhead. It was eight-fifteen at the moment. That gave him forty-five minutes for him to explore and make his way around the place. Maybe he'd find out where the auditorium was to begin with. His gaze shifted around. The students were all dispersing into random sections and halls, spreading out in small packs.

So much for following them. Felix thought with a sigh. Well, he had to find his way around here, so he may as well get started walking.

Taking a blind leap of faith, he walked off in a random hallway. It seemed to drag on forever, adding to his nervousness. Callibur wasn't helping much either with his claws constantly digging into his skin.

"You mind not doing that?" Felix said to his friend in a low voice. "That's actually starting to sting."

He heard an apologetic whine from his partner, and the claws loosen against his skin. Ten minutes passed, and he began to get worried. Ten more minutes went by like lightning. Then fifteen more. Felix was getting terrified. He was beyond lost, the halls all looking the same to him. The only thing he found was the gym and the cafeteria. Even then, he couldn't find his way back to the opening hall. The students were starting to thin out of the halls. He wanted to pick one to ask for directions, but they all passed by him quickly, some shoving past him.

He gulped. One particular student shoved him into another student roughly. The boy of whom he bumped into grunted aggressively as Felix literally bounced off the hard wall of flesh, and flopped to the floor. The moment he hit the floor, Callibur cried out, tail bristling and claws re-entering his skin, this time much deeper than before, sending a stinging pain in his shoulder.

"Ow, dammit!" He shouted."Who's side are you on, you little pest!"

Callibur gave an apologetic whine, and settled firmly, yet softly on top of his head, laying sprawled on his mop of hair like a stuffed toy. Slowly, he worked himself to his feet and brushed himself off. One quick survey of the area made him realize that the hall had long since thinned out and he was nearly alone. He swore under his breath, and ran to grab the nearest person he could, though it seemed they were all in a hurry to get away, and didn't have time to stop for him.

Panic shot through Felix's body. Bile bordered at his throat. Time was being wasted and he had no idea what to do about it. What would happen if he missed the introduction speech? What if vital information was given out and he ended up missing out because he got lost? Swears shot out of his mouth like a rapid fire machine gun, eyes darting from section to section, hoping beyond hope that he would find an answer.

The halls were empty now, and Felix somehow relaxed. Maybe he was giving up? He didn't know, though he could stop and think a bit more clearly now without the constant throbbing in his skull and heart. He stopped in the middle of the dead, empty hall, trying his best to think of any plausible solution when he heard footsteps coming his way from another all.

Felix turned to that direction, eyes narrowed on the direction of the footsteps.

As the footsteps drew nearer, so did his desperation. This person would know where to go.

Whoever it was, they wouldn't be anywhere near as lost as he was right now. Could they?

Deep in thought, he was startled by a strong hand clapping down hard onto the back of his shoulder. He shouted briefly, spinning on his heel to see his company.

The eyes he was met with were the most powerful, brave, and unbreakable crimson eyes that he had ever seen in his life. The boy who had them was tall, and decently built looking with a slight tan to his skin that detailed that he may have spent quite a lot of time outdoors. He wore the standard uniform, though he wore a red and white cap with locks of black hair spilling out the edges, unkempt, though roguishly handsome in a way, going along well with his oddly stoic face. On the roof of his cap was a Pikachu which was oddly enough asleep.

The young man stared at him, face staying apathetic and stoic. It was very unnerving to say the least having those eyes stare at you. It was like peering into the calm of the storm before it struck. The striking, dangerous stigmata the boy gave off didn't help. Hesitantly, he spoke up.

"Um, hi there." He tried nervously.

No answer. Just staring. Awkward, unnerving staring.

"M-my name is Felix Leone. Yours would be?" Felix asked, trying to add some form of confidence to his voice.

Once again, no answer. Though the boy did give a more questioning, expectant gaze this time. A gaze that practically spelled, 'what do you want, kid?'

"Hey, uh, do you happen to know where I can find the hall were supposed to go to, I kinda got lost." Felix said. He nearly slapped himself on how cowardly he sounded. The mixture of the first day in a new school plus this titan of a student was starting to drag on his mind. The young man's gaze shifted all the way back down to its regular stupor, and he pointed his finger behind him.

"That way?" Felix asked. The young man nodded stiffly, turned and walked down that hall. Throwing caution to the wind, he followed the young man trying to get the him to talk. There was no such luck as the boy remained silent. It was rather off putting, but as long as he got him to where he needed to be, he didn't care. After a few minutes of walking, they ended up in front of a large door. The young man stopped and jerked his thumb at it.

"Were here?" Felix asked. The young man nodded. There was a clock overhead. To Felix's relief, it said nine fifty-seven. He smiled. "Thank you. You've really been a great help." With one last nod, the young man turned away from him, and began his walk down the next hall. "Wait, aren't you gonna stay for the introduction ceremony?"

The young man stopped, back still face Felix.

Can you hear me?

What? What the heck was that? Felix's breath caught his throat as he jerked his head around, trying to find the cause of the voice. No one was there. No one but that young man, but there was no way it could've been him. The voice sounded like it in his head. "Hey… uh… did you say something?" Felix asked him wearily. Though the young man didn't respond. He simply kept walking until he was completely out of sight.

Felix stood there confused, shrugged, took a deep breath and walked into the auditorium. To his surprise, while the entirety of the school was rather grand and exaggerated, the auditorium was strangely ordinary, with not much to it but a stage and vast amount of seats. The room was filled to the brim with students in all shapes in sizes, with all types of pokémon near them. Looking up at the ceiling, he found several small bird pokémon hovering just overhead.

It was dead silent. Every little noise echoed in the halls. Went the door creaked, several heads turned and stared at Felix, who ended up frozen where he stood.

"Uh, hi?" He said awkwardly. Some kids sniggered. More groaned. "I'll just… take a seat."

He eventually found one in the back row, slinking down into his seat, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. What a great way to start the day, Lione. Keep it up, and you may actually get people to take you seriously.

A few minutes later, an old, lively looking man had stepped up to the stage and instantly, the chattering stopped about the auditorium. He smiled and waved towards the crowd. He said something, though Felix couldn't hear all the way back there. Brow furrowed, he knelt closer trying to listen in. It seemed like the old man was having a lot of difficulty with his microphone. The man beat it hard against his harshly against his palm. A loud screeching filled the room, nearly deafening Felix. He swore loudly, and covered his ears, Callibur doing the same.

Eventually, the screeching stopped, and the microphone came into focus. "Sorry about that, are you all okay?" The old man asked. A collective groan was given back to him. "Not the best I see. Well I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, smiling pitifully at the students. "Quite an introduction I've given you, huh."

"I'll say!" A random student hollered. The kids around him laughed, though Felix rolled his eyes. Now, during a school intro wasn't the best time to get funny. Of course, there had to be one student who thought so.

"Now, I'm already late as it is, so I'll just get to the point." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Welcome to Kanto's very own Pokemon Academy. My name is Professor Oak. As you probably know, you're the seventh generation we've had at this school, and hopefully, you will rise to surpass the prior generation, and set the standard for the future. Our job as teachers is to raise trainers to their fullest potential, and hand their license off to them. As you most likely know, our government pays our trainers to discover new pokémon, methods of training, new places, worlds, pokémon, etcetera. It is a promising proposal, I can tell you that much."

Felix couldn't help but smile. The prospect of exploration, of finding new pokémon, new worlds, and become the best that he could be elated him. Of course, it wouldn't be easy, but the rewards could be generous if he stuck this out. He could be someone that could make his mother proud, and give his twin baby brother and sister someone to look up to.

Oak's face darkened though as he thought this. "That being said, we're not going to accept everyone. Those not willing to follow our rules, or you don't have the aptitude to be a trainer, you will not make it in this school. I'm afraid that I won't be seeing half of you next year."

Felix was immediately ripped from his dreams, gawking at the Oak's words. Less than half…

Less than half!

No wonder there weren't that many trainers wondering around. At least one with an official license anyway. His hope was sinking faster than a ship.

"E-excuse me, sir?" A young, small blonde haired girl asked. "How will you judge us? I mean, uh… how do you figure out if we have the aptitude or not."

"A very good question, miss…"

"Yellow, sir. Yellow Caballero."

"Hmm, quite a nice sounding name. In answer your question, we measure your battle progress, your awareness, location skills, basic knowledge, and training skills. You have to be able to handle well under pressure, and be able to defend yourself from a variety of things that come your way. I shouldn't be the first ones to tell you that pokémon aren't the only dangerous things out there. You have gangs, criminal organizations, your basic murderers, thieves, and everything else under the sun."

"And if you think we can't handle it?" She asked nervously.

"Obviously, you'd be out of here faster than a rapidash on a track-field. Simple as that." He said dryly.

"Way to lay it down, gramps!" That same teen who called out earlier said. Choosing to focus on the boy this time, Felix saw a handsome, athletic looking boy with brown spiked hair, and the most confident smile that he had ever seen. It would have put Felix's usual confident mask to shame.

"A little unnecessary, thank you Blue." Oak said lamely.

Blue shrugged. "Just being honest, gramps." Felix had to admit, Blue had guts.

"Anyway, moving on, any more questions? No? Good. Then let's move on. I will take my leave, and your senior student representative, Ms. Roxanne will take over. Thank you all, and goodbye." With that, Professor Oak walked off the stage, his lab coat billowing behind him.

Felix could barely pay attention. Even when the young lady who stepped up to the stage, and demanded silence, he could barely make out what she was saying through his panicked mind. She had a very bossy, demanding tone that he had heard way to often for him to care. He picked up only a few things regarding the rules and disciplinary measures, classrooms, homerooms and everything he would here in a regular school. What dragged him out of his stupor were a few simple words.

"Details on your dorms will be released shortly. In the meantime…" She stopped, sighing. "Arceus above, if you're not paying attention, at least pretend you are." There was a silence after that. It took about a few seconds before Felix realized she was referring to him. He sat up straighter than an arrow, sputtering apologies.

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm paying attention, I swear." Felix rambled.

"I should hope you are." She said, obviously annoyed with him. "Focus and discipline are what makes a trainer. A little knowledge would help as well. For example…" She trailed off, waving her hand exactantly.

"Felix."

"Felix. Answer a question for me." She cleared her throat, racking her mind for something impossible no doubt. "Do you know the theory of the connection between Gengar and Clefable?"

Eh?

How the hell would he know that? He didn't even know what a Clefable was. He only knew Gengar because his father owned one at one point. "Uh… um…"

"Don't keep us in suspense, Felix, we're all waiting for your input." Roxanne said impatiently.

"Because… Their second cousins?" Felix asked.

The hall burst into laughter, jeering at him. Felix sank back into his chair, biting his lip in embarrassment. Was he really that far off?

"I would think not." Roxanne said, struggling against a smug smirk. "The real theory is that Gengar is Clefable's shadow brought to life from the Clefable's pure body and soul. Seeing as their types can't affect each other, it is believed that the theory holds water."

"H-how was I supposed to know that?" Felix complained, but she pretended not to hear him, and went on with her speech. Felix groaned, sinking even further into his seat. Out in his peripheral vision, he saw a girl about his age with the most delicate, beautiful face he had seen in a long time, with silky red hair staring sympathetically at him. He smiled wearily back to her, and went back to his daydreaming.

Tilting his head, he tensed when the young man who helped him out before was standing by the door, his emotion impossible to read, if he had one at all. He tried his best to steer from his gaze, but he couldn't. He couldn't shake the feeling of power emanating from him. Pure, unadulterated, raw power.

I will ask one last time. Can you hear me?

Felix's heart skipped a beat as the voice returned to his head. Has he lost his mind? No. This voice felt real. Felt natural. Like a voice that he was meant to have, or hear. Taking a deep breath, he answered.

"Yes, I can hear you."

Felix looked back at Red, seeing his eyes widen slightly, then narrow almost an instant later. Something transparent surrounded him, a kind of clear miasma. It filled the room, with an odd amount of pressure building, the scent of ozone permeating the room as well. Felix gulped. Could no one else see this? Was he going crazy?

Good.

That was it. No other words to be said.

"Who… are you?"

Tell me. Do you believe in aura?


End file.
